In general, a photographic lens, which typically projects from a main body of a photographic device (still camera, webcam or other audio-video device), needs to be protected from being soiled or damaged by hitting other objects when the photographic device is taken from one place to another or put to use. Webcams designed for the laptop/notebook personal computer (PC) space have special design considerations, one of which is the need for an easily operable mechanism for protecting the photographic lens when not in use. Because such webcams are often placed in a travel or computer bag, the lens is highly susceptible to scratching.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.